


Because of you

by Lisagarland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crush, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Love, M/M, Short One Shot, Tears, Tissue Warning, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland





	1. Chapter 1

_" you sure ? "_

_" just do it Shaw_ " 

And yah , she did it , She shot him in the shoulder just like he asked . Now soldier John Reese is hurt and he needed to a doctor. To the cute , fluffy , birdy-like doctor  who John wanted desperately to meet again after last week's injury .

 

** 

And because John Reess has the worst luck in the whole universe  , it was the blondy one who took care of his injury while he watched sadly the cutie doctor taking Care of another soldier , the one that John hate so much - The asshole Rick Dillinger . 

' ahhhhhhhhh ' John faked a shout of pain , hoping to have the doctor's attention and it had ! he looked at him with a pained expression on his face and John wanted to fake a heart attack if only he knew how ? .

' you're done ? ' John asked , surprisingly . either The blondy was so fast or the cutie was so slow when he tended his arm a week ago . John  grinned hoping it was the second one . 

when he was done , he deliberately bumped into the cutie doctor 

' sorry ' he said , faking a pained gasp .

' never mind' the cutie said softly ' are you alright ? ' he asked with the same soft voice .

John closed his eyes , and took a deep in and out breathings then he nodded ' I'll be fine , thanks Doc ' 

' Harold ' he said blushing adorably . 

' Harold ' What a beautiful name , it fits him perfectly .

' John Reese ' he offered a hand for the doctor forgetting completely about his injured shoulder and this time the pained gasp was so real . 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a new short au per chapter!  
> Heh  
> Enjoy .｡^‿^｡

' Nathan ! ' 

And i can't believe my eyes !

Nathan ! 

My older brother . Who I grew up calling him dad , ridiculously thinking he really was  my father . 

How many years had been to make him looks so old ! Ah yes twenty years .

I didn't know what to do ! The shock was enormous. I almost ran into him to hold him but a memory made itself present in my mind :

_**" Did you know ?!** **"** _

A questions I have asked him twenty years ago and prayed god that he didn't .

 ' John  ' he whispered , tears filling his eyes . that look of guilt still carved on his face .

And i realized ..That the scar never healed , never will . 

' how did you find me ? '  I asked.

' a friend helped me ' he answered .

' leave ,Nathan ' I ordered. 

' dad's dying ' he blurted out .

Satisfied ! Yes . I felt a deep satisfaction at those words .

' so ! You don't possibly want me eulogizing him , don't you ? ' I mocked .

' he wants to see you .. God ! We all want to see you ! We looked for you everywhere!  . You disappeared like a damned ghost ' Nathan snapped .

' and I don't want to see any of you , so leave now Nathan before things become really nasty " 

' let us , let me explain to you , you didn't hear from me the last time we spoke . dad's never meant to kill Harold he— ' 

' don't ! don't You dare say his name ' 

God ! Harold my love .. My darling .. My world . Just hearing his name was enough to shatter my heart . 

' he sent Santiago to scare him off to leave you but— ' Nathan pressed and I couldn't hold back ... I tackled him then started punching him like a crazy and he didn't avoid one ! He just let me like he had when I was a kid .

' why .. Harold had a heart problems ...You know that .... Why didn't stop dad ... Why ' I shouted between punches ' he scared him to death' . 

' Ahhhhhhhh God ' i screamed . sobbing and shaking at every memory of him . Our kisses , our promises , his face , his blue eyes behind the glasses .The warmness of his body against mine , how soft he is ! How sweet ! How innocent !

Nathan's arms wrapped around me , holding me tightly while I sobbed and sobbed ' I didn't know . I swear , I didn't ' Nathan said .

 ' it doesn't change that you still an Ingram ' I said .

' you too ' Nathan said .

' no , I'm John Reese now. I'm done with the fucking Ingrams ' I said .

, John please come with me .. Let dad see you . Forgive him ' Nathan begged .

_**" I love you John , always "** _

_**" I love you too ,Harold**_ " 

' John ... Please ' Nathan begged again.

_**" do you think it will ever be legalized ? Then we'll get to marry in a church . I will wear a white tux and you'll be wearing a black one then we'll spend our honeymoon in Rome —"** _

' John .. He's much better man than ever ' 

_**" what is it Grace ? Talk to me "** _

_**" oh God John ! Someone  ...  came and put ...  He put the gun on his head .. He told him not to ... To stay away from you , from your f-family ..... He , He fired a three bullets in the library  and Harold  fainted ... Dr.Tillman looks panicked ..it is not looking Good John please hurry**_  , ' 

' John ... Will you come back with me ...?  Please ' Nathan asked hopefully.

" _ **Grace.... He's not ! He's alright ?! Right ? It passed ?"**_

 _ **" he's gone John ....Harold's gone!**_ " 

' No , and do tell dad that I will never ever forgive him  ' 

' John , wasn't sending him to jail enough ? ' 

' No , it wasn't ' 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw dared him to go and Kiss Ingram's nerd

_never play a dare challenge with Shaw ever again_  ' John thought. why is that ?

first : she dared him to go and Kiss Ingram's nerd whose name –  something Wren.

second : Nathan Ingram doesn't like it when someone goess near his toys.

third : if Nathan doesn't like you , he'll simply phone his daddy and you'll simply kicked out of the college .

For anyone else who is rational and smart , this is where he should  retreat and accepted being called loser for a week .

He couldn't .

John's not a quitter . He won't be called a loser . He will do it .

 " dare is accepted " He rasped giving shaw a dangerous smile that she's familiar with . 

" no , this is where you give in and I'll call you a loser " she said angrily through a gritted  teeth.

John chuckled and stood up eying Ingram's table .... _'Well good ,  it's not very far from the door . Kiss and Run before Ingram had a chance to see yo_ u. _Fuck this is stupid , he will see you !_ ' 

" John ! You realize this is crazy ...just say i win.." Shaw said ...with the tiniest bit of worrisome in her voice that she's trying very hard to hide.

" wish me good luck " John grinned and left heading towards them . His hands sweats and his heart beats rapidly in his chest .

John never considered himself to be a lucky guy but today was a change ', he thought once he watched Ingram's excusing himself out of the library to answer his phone , fast as he could , John hurried into the small guy who's left sitting there alone . He patted Wren softly on the shoulder  making the latter jumps .

" y-yes ? " Wren asked , a bit startled .

For a moment John couldn't do anything but staring ike a stupid . Wren's eyes shockingly large and crystal blue , shielded by round thick glasses . John felt lost for a moment before recalling why he's here .

" I'm sorry " John rasped  before leaning over and pressing his lips to Wren's swallowing his gasp .

Wren's lips were so soft and warm .

" sorry " John said again and hurried out .

  


## 

Later in the night , he figured that he owes Zoe Morgan a favor — it seems that she somehow heard about the challenge and decided to call Ingram out.

  


John also couldn't sleep that night .

 

 

 


End file.
